


Reylo Trash (and proud)

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canto Bight, Exegol, F/M, How Baby Yoda Proves that Ben Solo’s Death Is A Lie, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Rey can’t keep secrets, Secrets, Slavery, Why Did Ben Solo Die?, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: So just drabble, oneshots, short stories, and really just anything, all about the cutest pairing in the galaxy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. One of these days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from The Rise of Skywalker.

_Exegol. Why would she go to Exegol?_ He watches the dot that‘s Rey’s X-wing travel closer and closer to the Sith planet.  _ Rey, what are you doing?  _ He tries to ask her through their bond. She ignores him, but it doesn’t matter. The pieces finally click into place. She‘s going to face Palpatine. Her grandfather.  _Well,_ someone _needs to go after her_.  He sighs. Rushing into a losing battle with no plan at all? Has to be one of the most Han Solo moves in the galaxy. Honestly, one of these days that girl is going to be the death of him...


	2. Spilling Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben argue about whether or not they should tell the Resistance they’re in love. Just a little something I threw together...enjoy!

“I say we tell them,” Rey said.

“Rey, they already hate me enough. I’m not dragging you down with me.”

“Little late for that, don’t you think?” He sighed. It was true. Rey was the only being in the Resistance who was brave enough to go near him. It had already decimated any respect the rebels had for her.

“Look, we can’t just tell people that we love each other, because that’s only going to make it harder for them to understand.”

“Why? If anything, love is something they can relate to...”  
”What?’

“What do you mean what?” She asked. Rey was definitely hiding something.

“What’s the big secret?” She stared at him blankly for a minute before breaking down.

“Fine. I kind of maybe...already told Rose?”  
”Rey!”


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben help three slaves escape from Canto Bight.

“Come on guys, almost there,” Rey ushered the three kids onto the landspeeder as quickly as possible.

”Ready to go?” Ben asked. 

“Whenever you are Captain Solo,” she replied with a teasing salute. “Honestly, I can’t _wait_ to leave Canto Bight behind. Rose was right.”

”Save your commentary for after we get out of here. Temiri, Arashell, Oniho, you guys might want to hold on to something!”

The three kids followed his orders, still a little star struck. Temiri was staring at the two Jedi in awe. Arashell seemed unable to believe what was happening, and she kept pinching herself to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. Oniho was excited and scared and practically vibrating with energy. _We’re going to help you escape_ , Rey had told them. They’d been amazed just hearing the word.

Ben maneuvered the landspeeder back towards the _Millennium Falcon,_ while Rey deflected blaster bolts that Bargwill Tomder and his workers fired at them.

”Almost there!” Ben shouted. “You have to get rid of them before we get to the ship!”

”I know!” She pulled out a blaster. “Can any of you shoot?”

They hadn’t, but were willing to try. Rey protected the trio from stray shots, and they returned fire. Finally, their pursuers gave up the chase, unwilling to waste their time on three kids.

”Yes!” Ben cheered, turning to face the others as he slowed to a stop. “You’re free guys. For real.”

Rey shouted something to Tomder’s workers in a different language, before helping the former slaves off the landspeeder. 

“What was that?”

She grinned mischievously. “Something I shouldn’t say in front of the kids. Tell you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include Temiri, Arashell, and Oniho :)   
> These guys are the real main trio of the sequel trilogy.


	4. I Have A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question about the logic of Star Wars and why Ben Solo dies in The Rise of Skywalker.

This is not a story. If you’re looking for a story, you won’t find one in this chapter. This is a question about why Ben Solo dies in The Rise of Skywalker.

In an episode of The Mandalorian (also known as The Baby Yoda Show 🙃), Baby Yoda/The Child Force-heals another character (Greef Karga). A ‘winged beast’ bites Greef’s arm when said beasts attack the camp. The winged creatures’ bite contains venom, and Greef’s arm is badly wounded. When no one has any medpacs, “...the Child manages to heal Greef’s arm with the Force.” (Quote from Wookiepedia, this occurs in episode 7).

Baby Yoda (guess that’s what we’re calling him/her now) heals Greef Karga’s arm and is completely unharmed.

But in The Rise of Skywalker, Rey heals the giant space snake (apologies, I don’t know the name of the species) and absorbs some of its pain, transferring her energy to it.

Later, Ben Solo transfers his energy to Rey, and dies afterward.

In a canon Star Wars movie, a Force-sensitive being uses the Force to heal and it does not cost said being any energy.

Also in a canon Star Wars movie, a Force-sensitive being uses the Force to heal and it kills said being.

Logically, Ben Solo shouldn’t have died.


	5. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying* they never even got to say it to each otherrr 😭😭😭

_I love you._

The words have been on the tip of her tongue for months. Rey can’t remember a time she hasn’t wanted to say them.

But she never can.

She almost did once, on the _Supremacy_. But then everything spiraled out of control, and she was left with a broken heart.

She’s wanted to tell him every time the Force Bond connected them over the past year, but for months he wouldn’t speak to her, or even acknowledge her existence. When they finally did begin speaking again, it was in a hostile, guarded tone.

Over the past few days she’s spent searching for the Wayfinder and Exegol, she just wanted to be alone, afraid the darkness inside would hurt her friends.

And now, as she stands alone in the remains of the enormous auditorium, having finally ridded the galaxy of Emperor Palpatine, Rey only has one regret: she could never say those three words to Ben. _I love you._


End file.
